Age is Just a Number
by thebestkindofcharity
Summary: Dalton Anderson just turned 17. In light of Dumbledore's death no one knows what is going to happen. She sets out to fulfill a prophecy, and in the meantime tries to forget the one person she trusted most. Which becomes increasingly difficult.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is fanfiction, made just for fun for the fans of Harry Potter. None of the characters from the original books belong to me. This is not a romance for Harry/Ron/George/Fred/Neville fans.

"Would you care to explain what you are doing?" the woman standing in front of your door asks. You turn to her your dark blue eyes staring at her. You smirk. "Well I'm packing. You see you fold these clothes and place them in these things here called luggage and then" you would have gone on but the woman moves quickly and slaps you hard across your face. The pain subsides a second later. You turn your head returning your gaze back to her own pale grey eyes. "Don't be a smart ass." She says. "Oh but I have tried and failed one too many times." You say breaking your gaze and continue folding your stuff. "You aren't leaving Dalton." She says coldly. "And who are you to stop me Nina?" you ask rudely pausing your folding for a moment. "I am your foster mother and you are to obey me." She says. "You were my foster mother until today. Did you forget? Today is my seventeenth birthday." You say just as coldly. You return your attention back to packing your stuff. You pick up your last pile of clothes and start to head around your bed. Or should you say mattress on the floor. Nina blocks your way. "Do you mind?" you say looking up at her. "Actually you should have been thrown out a long time ago. Hurry it up wench." She says giving you a look of up-most loathing before she turns and stomps out of your room. You just chuckle to yourself. You had been their maid for the past 7 years. Oh excuse me their daughter. The time at Hogwarts were the only enjoyable times you had these past few years. But everything has changed. You weren't ever going back. Whether the school was even going to reopen again was unknown but it didn't matter. Not anymore. You sigh placing the last bit of your belongings in your suitcase. You shut and lock it with one swish of your wand. You grunt as you look around your room. Just to make sure you hadn't missed anything. All that was left was the dresser and the mattress. You grab your suitcase and stand in the middle of the room. "Finally." You say happily. And with a 'pop' you were gone.  

Your amber colored hair blows in the wind. The darkness engulfing you like a blanket. You were on a muggle street. Nothing remotely odd. Not until a house appears out of nowhere. You half grin half grimace as you read the sign. Number 12 Grimauldy Place. You push your hair out of your face as you examine the house. It was amazing how you had never been here. On Dumbledore's orders of course but now that he was gone. Your thoughts trailing off. You just sigh and break into a quick step heading for the door. You knock lightly as you reach it placing your luggage down next to you. The door opens sharply. You raise an eyebrow at the man standing before you. He was wearing shaggy clothes and although he looked dead tired a lively smile was plastered on his face. "Dalton is that you?" Remus Lupin asks you moving aside allowing you to enter. "The one and only." You say giving him a quick hug. You hadn't seen him since he had taught you third year. "How have you been?" he says taking your luggage from you. "Better." You say sadly. You didn't want to dwell on why you were here though. You wanted to se the place. "So who all is here?" you ask. "Just me and Tonks." He says. You smile. You knew tonks well. When she had been helping guarding the castle last year you had many a talks with her. You run into the kitchen when you heard a crash. Tonks was looking at the pile of plates on the floor. "Reparo." You say lazily running up to her. She looks up at you and smiles. Her hair was bright orange and her smile was just as bright as her hair. You hug before she asks you why you are here. "Yeah why **are** you here?" Lupin asks you standing behind Tonks with a sly grin. You look at them both for a second. They looked good together. You smile at the thought of something else but suddenly remember the present. "Ah well this should explain a lot." You say taking out an old looking note from you back pocket. "Well I'm going to get to bed, ill explain more tomorrow." You say walking back out the way you had come. "Um do I just pick a room?" you shout down at them when you had reached the second floor. "Yes." You hear back. You sigh and open the closest one. It was much more roomier then your old room and had an old clean scent. Which was weird considering everything looked both old and dirty. You just sigh as you head to the dresser. You look into the mirror on its stand. Your blue eyes did not hold their usual sparkle. They hadn't. Not since. Gah you sigh now looking at your light skin. It was fair but almost always perfect. You thanked your parents for that gene. Whoever they were. You smile and check your teeth. Clean just like they were before you left your foster parents home. Your waist length amber brown hair cascaded down your shoulders elegantly. You took yourself in. You suddenly remember a day almost 6 years ago.

You look up and see the boy named Draco and the famous Harry Potter talking in rather loud voices. Suddenly an older lady comes up to you all and calls you to the great hall for the sorting. People were still worried about you would all have to do. You truly didn't care. Hope some huge troll eats me, you think as you approach the head table. You look around at all the kids starring at all of you "first years". You watch as a hat begins to sing. When it finishes you smirk. A talking hat? Well that's pretty cool. You watched as each kid got called up and the hat placed on his or her head. You look up at all the Professors. The man you knew as Dumbledore was smiling a huge smile at all of you. You didn't know if he winked at you or not because you quickly looked up at the lady that had called for Dalton Johnson. You move to the stool and wait for the hat to be placed upon your head. Suddenly you can't see anything. ~Well you have what it takes I see. And very interesting. You have hope girl. But you have wit and a quick tongue.~ it says to you in your head. Well aren't you interesting you think. It suddenly shouts "Ravenclaw." The table that was filled with purple and grey color applause loudly. You make your way over to it. You smile as you sit down next to a girl with blonde hair. You look back up at the head table. Dumbledore was grinning at you. You smile back and look down the row of teachers. You see a man with black beady eyes looking at you with curiosity. You just smile politely and return your attention to your fellow classmates

you shake your head abruptly. So much has happened since then. So much. You go lie on the bed. You begin to let the tears fall. Slowly but surely reaching the locket hanging delicately on your neck. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up sleepy head." You hear someone say softly into your ear. You open your eyes and smile at the orange blob in front of you. "Hello to you too Tonks." You say sitting up. You were still in your clothes from the night before. "So care to explain the letter now?" she asks. "No time for me to wake up I see." You say grinning sadly. "Not really." She says smiling the same sad smile. "The note if you please?" you ask holding out your hand as you sit up. She hands you the folded piece of parchment. You unfold it and reread what you had read so many times for the last month.

Dear Dalton,  You and I both know that if I do not make it you have great responsibility. For the past 6 years you have been taught well by all the professors including myself on the rare occasions. But this only helps you so much. You know your strengths and you know your weaknesses. This knowledge will help you immensely. Any and all members of the Order will help you with the task before you. You are an amazing individual and it was my pride to be able to help you all these years. Remember that your strength lies in your heart, knowledge in your mind, and love in your soul. Age is just a number Miss Johnson. As is the time that passes. I have faith in you.  Yours sincerely, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

"So what are your questions?" you ask lazily trying to push what you were really feeling away. "What exactly was he talking about?" she asks quizzically. "You know that I have no recollection of anything that happened before I arrived at Platform 9 and when I was eleven. You also know that I somehow acquired an amazing ability with Legilimency. Well I am supposed to use this amazing "gift" of mine to figure out my past and see how it is linked to well my future and others." You say. You were sure she had no idea what you were talking about. And how would she. You were talking about the prophecy that no one but you and a person that no longer was alive knew about. Her puzzled look just made you laugh. "Twenty years ago there was a prophecy made. Made about a young girl that would be found. She would hold a key to the future in her past. The Dark Lord knows nothing about her and her unique ability. A man approximately twice her senior can make or break her. If she is successful the Chosen one will win." You say no longer looking at her but off into space. "And that was the English version by the way. The way I heard it Dumbledore had to define it for me." You say smiling to yourself. "So are you that girl?" she asks kind of stupidly. You laugh. "Yes Tonks. I showed up without a clue as to what I was or where I was from. I only knew my name. And this ability is well my legilimency power." You say. "Oh would you just say mind reading." She says huffily. "But it's not Tonks. It's the ability to search ones memories. And only once in awhile do I get true thoughts. And I can block anyone that tries to get into my mind. So its not mind reading." You say firmly. "That still gets you irritated huh?" she asks smiling. You just nod. "Well that really is amazing. But wait how are you going to do all this?" she asks concern suddenly plaguing her voice. "I haven't got the entire plan yet. But something like spying on some certain people." You say. "You mean?" she asks eyes wide. "Yeah pretty much." You say suddenly getting up. "But Art you cant be serious. How could your past lie with him?" she asks. "Because this," you say lifting your hair back from your neck, is my only clue." You say. Tonks had seen the dark mark on the back of your neck before. You were just reminding her. She sighs obviously defeated. "When are you leaving?" she asks. "Today." You reply taking out your brush and starting to brush your hair. "But." She begins. You interrupt her, "I don't have time for leisure activities you know this. I'm an adult now. I have to act like one." You say. "You've always acted like one." She says smiling that sad smile once again. "Just make sure Harry and the rest of them don't wind up blowing themselves up." You say chuckling. "Same with you missy." You hear coming from the doorway. Lupin was standing there. "Me? Blow myself up? Never." You say smiling a true smile once again. "Tonks you don't mind filling him in do you? Id like to leave as soon I am done washing up." You say. "Yeah that's fine." She says just as sadly. They walk out of the room and close the door behind them. Someone finally knows about you. Finally. You had debated telling another person about it. Last year. You would have too. And you were going to. But thank God you didn't. You probably would be dead as well. You look at the mirror across your room sitting on the dresser. The silver locket hung so elegantly on your neck. You wanted to rip it off. Throw it in a corner and burn it. You wanted to do the same thing to the person that gave it to you. You felt the tears coming once again. "Gah." You say wiping them away.

 Three hours later you find yourself in front of what you thought was the correct house. It was rather large, of course it should have been a bunch of filthy muggle hating rich pompous gits lived there. You were dressed in a black skirt and a white button down top. Your robe covered you though. You had your hood pulled over your head so it covered most of your face. You walked to the front door and knock on the door. You read the lettering next to the door. The Malfoy Manor. How quaint you think cynically. The door opens a second later by a girl about three years older then yourself. "I heard this residence needed a new maid?" you ask politely. The girl looked both scared and interested. "May I come in?" you ask interrupting the girl's thoughts. She opens the door a little more allowing you to slip in. You pull off your hood and stand there as the girl shouts, "Madame Malfoy you have a visitor." You waited to see if you there would be any expression on this ladies face that would give away the fact she might have seen her before. If she had you didn't know. That's what you had to find out. You knew Draco Malfoy might be here. But under the circumstances you doubted it. That and he probably wouldn't have known who you were anyways you had only had one run in with him there at Hogwarts. And that was your third year there.

"You see here, this is where the two stars will eventually collide. You can tell by," you go on explaining to the young Gryffindor, Tyler, the facts about astronomy. You were sitting in the hallway pretty close to the potions classroom. Why you had chosen here to meet you didn't know. You liked it down here. But suddenly a shadow falls over the both you. Three shadows actually. "Um excuse me but your blocking the light." You say looking up at the three most well known Slytherins at Hogwarts. "Oh well were so sorry." Draco says coldly. He then looks at his two big friends and busts out laughing. "not." He says. The bigger one bends down takes the chart you were showing Tyler and rips it in two as though it was paper. The other one picks up Tyler's bag and starts shaking it making all the contents fall out. "What the heck do you think you are doing?" you ask suddenly outraged standing up. "You see this little miscreant owes me money for not letting Crabbe use him as a punching bag the other day." Draco says smirking. Tyler slowly stands up as well. Looking beyond terrified. You didn't know what to do. You had never been in this kind of situation before. You didn't know until you saw Draco smash Tyler's remembrall to pieces right in front of him. You don't know what came over you. But your fist came out of nowhere. It caught Draco right across the face. It was so unexpected he fell backwards onto the floor. Crabbe and Goyle suddenly stop what they are doing. They stare at you wide eyed. "Put his stuff down you pompous jerks." You say grabbing his bag from Goyle. You bend down and start putting Tyler's stuff back in his bag. You didn't stand up till you heard their retreated footsteps. You stand up and hand Tyler his bag. He smiles and says "Thanks a lot." "no problem." You say. "well finish this next week." You add. Tyler smiles and nods and then walks off in the opposite direction of the three stooges. You bend down and pick up your own stuff. "Reparo." you say pointing at the chart. You then fold it and place it in your potions book. You stand up and look around. The peering eyes that had been around the corner watching the whole incident were no longer there.


	3. Chapter 3

A loud "ahem" brought you out of your thoughts. A spitting image of Draco as an older lady was standing in front of you. Her facial features were harsh and pointy. She wasn't ugly but she wasn't beautiful either. "I did not know I had let the news of my needing a maid publicly known." She says airily reminding you of Professor Trelawney. "I have my ways." You say bowing slightly. Not adding the six people you had to desperately seek for information as to find the whereabouts as well as the job opening. "And you would be?" she asks more politely then before. "Dalton Johnson at your service." You say. She looks you up and down. Almost trying to analyze every inch of you. "Background information?" she asks. "Pureblood. Finished 6th year of schooling at Hogwarts of witchcraft and wizardry. I was in Ravenclaw. I have been in the service of the Jennings for the past 6 years." You say. "Impressive. You're hired. The rules are as follows. You must wear your uniform at all times when not in your chambers. You must not wander the halls unless you have a chore there. You may spend your free time in the maid's quarters. Do as I ask you without complaint. And no high level magic. You may use your wand. But we do have a detector if anything higher then a repairing charm goes off. Do I make myself clear?" she asks simply. "Crystal ma'am." You say bowing slightly again. "Jenine show her to her quarters and get her sizes. She will be put to work immediately." The girl nods and after she leaves Jenine walks you to your chambers. "I'm Jenine by the way." She says smiling as she reaches the door. "And I'm Dalton." You say smiling as well. "Get your stuff put away ill be back with your uniform in a second." She says. You continue to smile and walk in your room. You throw your luggage on the bed. "Alohamora," you say. Your luggage opens. You wave your wand and immediately all your clothes find there proper places in the dresser in the corner of the room. You head to the door when you heard the light knocking. "here you go." She says handing me three pairs of pants two skirts and five shirts. "Thank you. Um what is my first task?" you ask. "Scrubbing the stairs." She says smiling half-heartedly. "Thanks again." You say closing the door. You slip the black pants on. The fit perfectly. You leave your white cami on and pull the white polo shirt over your head. You pull your hair back in a ponytail and head out the door your wand in you back pocket. 

 You grab a bucket and a sponge. You reach the main hall and look up at the grand staircase. It was a beautiful marble. You just smile. You head to the top of the stairs. You begin. You dip the sponge in the soapy water and begin to scrub. This was not hard work compared to the gardening and then sewing and the hardware you had to back with the people you could honestly say you hate. You began humming. Not on purpose though. You were beginning to get lost in your thoughts again. Just random thoughts too. You were trying desperately to think of something anything before you arrived at the train station. But nothing was coming to you. Hopefully this plan of yours would work a little bit. You had guessed that maybe some of the people you wanted to see so badly would come and visit sometime. They had to eventually. And you could easily spy on them. All they had to do was get here. Suddenly the doorbell rang. I didn't know they had a doorbell you think. Oh well knocking is much more personable. You see Jenine head for the door. She opens it and immediately yells for Madam Malfoy. Madam my butt you think. But suddenly you see her above you. "Mam may I suggest you walking down on that side." You point over to the farther end of the stairs. She looks at the soapy wet floor around you. "Thank you Dalton." She says smiling a small smile and walking to the other side. You watch her walk gracefully down to the door that you now noticed had been shut after allowing two people inside the house. Both looked tired and dirty. And even though you could tell by the blonde hair who the smaller one was it was confirmed when Narcissa screams rather loudly, "Oh Draco!" You just chuckle to yourself. You take a second glance at the other man. He looked slightly familiar. But his long black hair was hanging in his face. And you really didn't think it would be anyone important so you began scrubbing again. SO when you heard Narcissa say, "Thank you Severus. Thank you so much." Your heart seemingly stopped. Your eyes dart to the man once again. It was ex-professor Severus Snape. "You are welcome Narcissa." He says in that same voice he almost always used. It was taking every ounce of strength for you not to scream and run down and beat him to death with you bucket full of soapy water. Your eyes began to water. "Crap" you mutter wiping them away. I was not ready to see him so soon. I'm still not. He killed Dumbledore. He killed him. And.. and. The tears started coming harder then ever. You just returned to working. Letting the tears fall onto the stairs using them along with the soapy water to finish your job. You did listen though. "We had to visit him before returning here Narcissa I am sorry it took so long." Snape says in his same bored voice. "Its okay. It is okay. Let us adjourn to the media center." She says. You were rather grateful they were leaving. Till you herd them start to head upstairs. You suddenly realized how bad it would be if Snape recognized you. And he surely would. You were his best student. And he knew it. You pretend to be very very into your work. "So glad your back Draco." His mother says. "Glad to be back." Draco says sounding a lot different. A lot. Not his voice really just his tone. As though well you couldn't explain it. Haha I hope one of them slips. You think evilly. That would probably just get me in trouble. Gah. You mutter something under your breath and point your wand at the stairs next to you. A yellow sign that says slippery when wet appeared next to you. "This is a new maid." Narcissa says as she walks by you scrubbing away pretending you had no better thing to do but scrubbing her stairs. "A little eccentric don't you think?" Snape says wittily stopping by the yellow sign. "Whatever works." You mumble. "Yes whatever works." He says agreeing with you. His voice gave you mixed feelings. You seriously were biting back the urge to curse him right there. They finally made there way to the top and took a left turn leaving you alone once again with your thoughts. "The stupid arrogant pompous undeserving senseless bug-brained witless prick." You mutter angrily scrubbing the floor. With your newfound emotions you quickly finish the stairs in the next half an hour. You were on the bottom step when you heard footsteps coming down once again. You look up and see Snape coming down. You scrub the last step all the more harder. "You scrub any harder and you might scrub a hole in their step." Snape says in his bored drawling voice. You felt like saying all the more for you to trip fall and die. But instead you reply, "why scrub a whole when I can just blast one." You thought you heard a chuckle as he passes you. You stand up and look at your finished work. It shone brightly in the light. You smile to yourself. You pull your hair out of the ponytail and shake your head. You run your fingers through your hair. You had your right hand half way through when you turn around and see Snape glance at you right before he shuts the door. For an instant your eyes had locked. And you swore you thought he recognized you. Suddenly the door stirs. But it doesn't open. The bell is rung many times. You suddenly are no longer standing there. You were perched on the railing. Flapping your wings softly. Jenine answers the door again but before she invites him in, Snape pushes past her and stares at the spot you used to be. "Sir can I help you again?" Jenine asks bewildered. "Uh yes that new maid um what was is her name?" he asks still looking in you direction. "Dalton Johnson sir." She says half curious half bewildered. You could tell something in his demeanor suddenly changed. You couldn't tell what because you were still in your butterfly form but it looked as if Snape had something in his eyes. Was it fear or maybe regret or something else? You couldn't tell because a moment later without even a Thank You to Jenine he leaves slamming the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Two months pass, and you were no closer to finding out the information you needed then on day one. Cleaning was about all you got to do. Oh you did hear and learn things, just not anything that would help you. Maybe Voldemort was just incredibly pissed at the Malfoys but barely anyone of any importance came to call. Everyday you hoped, but nothing. Even with your ligilimency you learned very little. Apparently school was starting back up in all of three days, and you were going to have to go back. It was a new rule, by the minister of magic. The old one had been murdered, and now the new one was under Voldemorts complete control. You either went back to school or you were chased down by werewolves and death eaters. And how were you supposed to figure anything out while running away. Back to school it was.

You sat there on the Hogwarts express not knowing what to think. Hogwarts was going to be insanely different. Well okay, different was an understatement… evil may be the correct word. You could feel it in the air. Most kids were terrified, but some.. oh those few some were glad this was all happening. They wanted to hurt others. And that just made you want to hurt them. And as a 7th year, no one was going to stop you. If you had to be here, you were going to do your best to protect those who need protecting. You sigh leaning your head against the window. Two girls enter your compartment. "Yeah I know, I don't know what's going to happen with him as Headmaster." One of them says. "It is strange, he is younger than all the other headmasters that were in charge before. And I thought McGonagall was going to take over." The other one rebuttals. "You do know whoever they chose was because of the Dark Lord right? He is under his control." You find yourself saying sadly. The two girls look at you with wide eyes. They must have been only second years. "Snape is under he-who-must-not-be-named control?" the shorter of the two ask. Your eyes open wide. "What do you mean? I thought it was a guy from the Ministry?" you say suddenly. "No. I mean it may have been for awhile, but Snape is the Headmaster this year." The other one answers. Your heart stops. "Are you okay?" one of them ask, you didn't even care which one. "fine." You manage to blurt out. But in reality you were having trouble breathing. You had thought, so foolishly, that Snape would be out looking for Harry or doing something on the front lines, you never thought it would be here where he was working. Here at Hogwarts. You wanted to puke. All over.

You walked slowly into the great hall with the rest of the students. "Hey Dalton!" you hear shouted. You turn and see Neville waiving frantically at you. "Hey bud." You shout trying to be happy. You see him sit down next to Ginny Weasely. That girl had it bad for Harry Potter. Of course you were the last person that could judge her. You found a seat next to Luna Lovegood. "How was your summer?" she asks airily. "Horrible. Yours?" you ask. "Well with everything going on it was to say the least very unsettling." She replies. You just nod staring down at the table.

"Good evening Students." You hear settling the great hall down. The voice cause you to take a huge gulp. You had not prepared yourself for this. You didn't know what to do. So you, and probably only you, gazed at the empty plate that sat in front of you during the entire speech and sorting ceremony. You listened, but only because you had to. It was nothing like Dumbledore's, and that just made listening to Snape's voice all the more difficult. "Finally, I would like to introduce two new Professors. The Carrows." You looked up at this, and shoot the front of the room a glance. There stood the Carrow siblings. Anger burned inside of you, and you had no idea why. The name sounded familiar, but you couldn't place it. Before you could stare back down at your plate your eyes found him. Standing in the center, black robes hanging off his body. His beady black eyes looking at no one in particular. His black hair shining in the light. As if he knew you were looking at him his eyes found yours. You were breathless. You didn't know what to do. Hurt filled you so fully you felt like you would be sick. You couldn't even glare at him. And he wasn't looking away. You finally were able to lower your eyes. The rest of the meal you didn't look up, even though you could feel his eyes on you.

You found your way to the Ravenclaw common room just as usual. You were helping ushering the newbies in through the knight blocking the entrance when your name is called. "Dalton. I need you to come with me." It was filch, the caretaker. You didn't mind him usually, but right now he annoyed you. You just wanted to go to bed. But you did as he asked and came with him. You followed him up flights of stairs and around hallways, not entirely certain where you were going. But finally you saw it, the gargoyle. You stopped, fifteen feet away. Filch realizes and turns around. "Headmaster Snape wants to see you Miss Johnson." He says lamely. You didn't know what to do, Filch was the gossip king, and if you ran away it would surely get around. So you did the only thing you could think of. "Actually, I feel sick. In fact I might puke all over the floor." You say clutching your stomach. Filch's eyes open wide in horror. But before either one of you did anything the gargoyle began to move. Snape steps out into the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

"Headmaster Snape she says she is not feeling well." Filch says urgently.

"Is that true?" he asks concern almost filling his voice.

"I guess, I will be okay." You say knowing full well Snape would be able to see right through your lie. Filch seemed to breath a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Filch. Dalton could you follow me?" Snape says walking back up the stairs that were usually hidden by the gargoyle. You made your feet walk. Every step seemed to cause you pain. Finally you reached the office. "Close the door behind you." He says, still in the drone of a voice he usually used. You did as you were told, but didn't move an inch further from the door. "Why are you here Miss Johnson?" he asks sitting behind the desk. Dumbledore's old desk.

"Because you told Filch to come and get me. And now here I am." You say coldly. His eyes looked up from what he was reading.

"What are you doing here at Hogwarts?" he asks a little bit more strain in his voice.

"Because the Dark Lord commands it; I mean the ministry commands it." You say just as coldly. Snape glares at you.

"That is it?" he asks. You feel him trying to probe your mind. You push him out, hard.

"Damn it Dalton!" he shouts, slamming his fist on the desk. You don't move. You couldn't. "Why are you hear? Why did you come back?" he shouts standing up, still glaring at you. You wanted to shrink into the wall. You wanted to be gone from here. Why had you come back?

"I had no idea you were going to be the Headmaster. If I had, well I think I would have given breaking the law a chance." You say in a tone you used on a daily basis now. An apathetic one. You see him flinch at the sound of your voice. So dead. You wanted to hurl every spell you knew at him. Every cuss word, every curse you knew would be headed straight for him, if he wasn't the bloody headmaster.

"I knew you were safe over the summer at the Malfoys', but now.." he tapers off.

"Don't pretend you even care." You say suddenly losing your composure. Snape's eyes widen a little. He steps from around his desk and comes towards you. You don't move, paralyzed.

"You know nothing." He says very slowly, and very harshly. You look up into his face.

"Obviously I know nothing. And apparently I never did." You whisper. Before you knew what was happening his lips came crashing down on your own. The passion you held for him ignited and you embraced him, kissing him back without thinking. His arms were around you pulling him close to you. Suddenly your mind was working again, and you push him away from you as hard as you could. He looked sad, but not surprised.

"Don't touch me again." You say wiping your lips off with the back of your hand. "I hate you." You say and with that you rush out of the office, slamming the door behind you.

Way to be mature you think rushing back to the common room. No sophisticated insult, no curse throwing, just I hate you. Very smooth Dalton you tell yourself. You could still feel his lips on your own. It took every ounce of strength to leave that office. It was so hard to believe he was no longer the man you thought he was, and that is why you had kissed him back. Because for a second all you remembered was the old Severus Snape. The one you slowly fell in love with.

*** "Miss Johnson, could you come up here?" Snape had called your name at the end of class. You were 15.

"Do you realize that you are the only one in the entire class, or more accurately put probably the entire school to produce that potion properly?" You look up into his eyes.

"I am? I thought everyone did okay?" You ask looking back down.

"Yes they did okay, but you did phenomenal. I was just curious as to if you would like to further your abilities with after school sessions with me? It wouldn't have to be a lot, just enough to help you even more." He says kindly. It was weird, him talking to you like this. He was cold during his lessons with the rest of the class. You had always found his lectures interesting and fought with your roommates about whether he was handsome or not (you particularly found him quite fetching, for an older guy that is), but whenever he picked on Harry or the other Gryffindor's it had bothered you. So this took you by surprise, but you nodded slowly. "I think that would be good." You say. He smiles at you and nods as well.

"Let me know when you're available; we'll meet here in the dungeons." He says now turning his attention back to his bubbling cauldron. ***

Tears began falling. Everything was fine back then. You were fine. Now you were, well, the opposite of fine. You find your bed and fall asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

Morning came too quickly. You groggily get ready for the day, pulling on your short plaid skirt and form fitting white blouse. Your purple and gray tie tied loosely around your neck. You tousled your hair a bit adding volume to it. Even messy it went way past your shoulders. It turned red in the morning sunlight as you walked down for breakfast. Some guys looked at you as you entered the Great Hall. You didn't pay anyone any attention. This was for one person, and one person only. And it would eat him up inside. You grin evilly. After last night you knew he still wanted you. Maybe he didn't love you like you had so thought but he definitely lusted after you. That kiss was more then just an I miss you. And instead of feeling sorry for yourself you were going to do your best to make him feel like shit. So there you sat at the Ravenclaw table with half the males staring your way, eating your breakfast.

"You clean up well Dalton." You hear behind you. You knew who it was without even turning, but did so anyways. There stood Draco Malfoy. "I know." You reply, smirking. "You didn't have to be cleaning my floors all summer, I could have put you to much better use." He says, allowing time for the group of boys around him to chuckle together. "It is okay. I don't mind getting a little dirty." You say. The boys all make some stupid sexual noises as you stand up, leaving them to gawk in your wake. Of course you had just said exactly what you knew would get them riled up enough to cause everyone, and you did mean everyone to look in your direction. Because while you were eating you could feel Snape's fight not to look in your direction, but gave up once the boys had begun talking to you. You could feel his eyes watching you leave the Great Hall. And unbeknownst to him, you were smirking all the way out.

Your first class was the Dark Arts. You couldn't help but laugh sadly when you saw the missing defense against the usually came before the dark arts. But not anymore. You were sure Snape was behind it. The classroom was clean and you were the first to arrive. Amycus Carrow was to be your teacher. Just fantastic you think taking a seat. The rest of your class slowly shows up, and finally right before the time that class was to begin Carrow arrives. Neville and Luna sat beside you, and you had been talking animatedly to them, but silence fell on the room. "You are all Seventh years. There will be no need for preliminaries. We will jump right into the good stuff. What are the three most used curses to date? That used to be punishable by a good long term in Azkaban?" Carrow starts in a high pitch voice that sent angry shivers down your spine. Draco speaks up, "The Imperius curse, the Cruciartus curse, and the Killing curse." "Very good young Malfoy. Have any of you ever tried these curses before?" Silence. "Has anyone ever watched them being performed?" you slowly raise your hand as does half the class. Back in your fourth year Mad-Eye Moody, or the guy pretending to be Mad-eye, had demonstrated all of them on some spiders. Of course you had seen all the curses after that though. "Well at least you aren't all Neanderthals." Carrow sighs perturbed. "I think we'll focus on the Cruciartus curse today, my favorite. Of course most likely none of you will be very good at either of them, but we shall see." He says eyeing Draco. Neville squirmed next to you. "You!" he shouts pointing at a blonde girl you didn't know, "Come here." The girl does as she is told and walks up to him. "Now I want you to pick a fellow classmate, probably the one you like least, and use the Cruciartus curse on them." Her eyes open wide, and she looked petrified. "Pick someone." He says more coldly, but with a tinge of laughter. She shakes her head. "Crucio." He shouts pointing his wand at her. She falls to the ground, screaming in pain. "Stop!" you shout unable to keep the bile that was rising in your mouth under control. He didn't, and a lot of other students began shifting uncomfortably, whether it was because of the sounds she was making or just the contorted shape her body was in. Neville was holding your arm, squeezing it tightly. He finally stops, the girl whimpering on the floor. "This is what happens when someone disobeys. Now who told me to stop?" he asks eyeing all of you. "I did." You say standing up. "Come here." He says. You do as you were told. You stand in front of him looking straight into his eyes. You could hear exactly what he was thinking, and you knew what would happen next. "Draco come forward please." You turn and see Draco walk up slowly, unsure. He looked at you kind of sadly. He knew what he was going to have to do too, but felt bad because he thought you were pretty, and he would lose any chance of getting with you. Of course he never had that chance in the first place. "Would you please demonstrate for the class the cruciartus curse, on Miss?" he says turning to you, "Johnson." You say numbly. "Miss Johnson." He says smiling. You turn to Draco, facing him straight on. You could feel Draco hesitating, and at one point you thought he might actually say no. Wow, I must really look good today you think. "Just do it." You mutter to Draco, bracing yourself. "Crucio." Draco shouts. You felt a moment of pain and then it subsided. "Nice try, but you have to have conviction behind the words. Reason to cause her pain. Like this. Crucio!" he shouts. You feel this pain, and its lasts long. You keep the screams inside you though. You wouldn't let anyone hear you in pain. Your body was writhing on the floor, and you felt like knives were entering every part of your body. The pain lets up, and you are left panting on the floor. The murmurs around the room seemed to grow loudly, most of them mentioning how you hadn't made a sound. "Now, Miss Johnson, you try. Draco failed, but maybe you could do better." Draco's face now looked scared. You knew you could hurt him. But he had done nothing wrong. This teacher was the threat, and you were not about to let him gloat at his superiority, when he had none. You face Draco, raising your wand. You smile at him. "Crucio!" you shout, changing your aim at the last second to Amycus Carrow. He fell to the ground, screaming. The class was silent. Not a person moved as the watched you torture Carrow. You gave him all you had, all the pain you had been feeling in the last four months, all the anger and hate. It was going all into this spell. His howls didn't even phase you. You just watched, as the hate controlled you. "Dalton." You hear Neville say, lightly touching your arm. At his touch you release Carrow. His sobs slow down considerably. "Sorry." You mutter to Neville. You hadn't meant for the entire class to see that side of you. Some people looked at you with reverence, others in fear. Draco looked like he was grateful you hadn't done that to him. Suddenly the doors to the classroom burst open and in come McGonagall. "What was happening here?" she shouts looking from all of us to professor Carrow who seemed temporarily unable to move. "Professor Carrow was showing the class how to do the Cruciartus curse, and after he used it on two students, Dalton ended up using it on him." Luna says in her airy voice, but we all heard her. "Is this true?" she asks the rest of the class. They all seem to nod in agreement. She gives you a respectful look, and goes to check on Carrow. "He has a steady pulse. Class is dismissed for the day." She says standing up, but before anyone moves the doors open again and in comes Alecto, Amycus's sister. "What did I miss?" she asks grinning, until she sees her brother on the floor. "Who did this to him!" she screeches running over to his side. "He is fine Alecto." McGonagall says. "You did this?!?" she shouts bring out her wand pointing it at McGonagall. "Of course I didn't. One of his students did. She was just doing what he asked, just probably not on the right person." She says smartly. "Who? Who did this to my brother!?" she shouts turning her wand to the rest of the class. "I did." You say not wanting her to lose her mind and just start cursing everyone there. "YOU little.." she says raising her wand but McGonagall steps in her way, "You are not the one to punish a student for misbehaving." "And neither are you! Give her to Headmaster Snape, he will punish her." Alecto shouts, smiling evilly at you. Your heart sank. You weren't planning on this. "Fine." McGonagall says taking a hold of your arm and ushering you out the door. "I'll take her!" Alecto shouts grabbing your other arm digging her nails into your flesh. "We both will." McGonagall says firmly.


	7. Chapter 7

They, and by they you really mean Alecto, drags you up to Snapes office. You focused on the pain in your arm, trying not to think about the situation you would soon be in. Finally you get there, and Alecto doesn't even knock, just yanks the door open and pushes you inside. You almost fall, but quickly gather your balance, and stand up straight. Snape was sitting as his desk looking at you, not really noticing the other two Professors that had dragged you into his office in the first place. "Snape this _girl_," Alecto says girl as if that was the last thing you were, "needs to be punished." She lets go of your arm practically throwing you away form her. "What did she do?" Snape asks in a bored voice, no longer looking at you. "She used the cruciartus curse on my brother!" she shouts livid. "After he had used it on her. She was just doing what he had asked." McGonagall adds. Snape looks at you, probably now noticing the redness that flushed your cheeks and your messy hair. "You need to punish her!" Alecto shouts, bringing Snapes attention back to her. "Yes. I know." Snape says, sounding almost sad. "But Snape," McGonagall starts, but shut up the moment Snape sends her a death glare. "Can I watch?" Alecto asks evilly. "Of course not. Leave her hear and get out of my sight." Snape shouts, his voice rising in anger. Alecto shuffles away. She was upset she wouldn't be able to see Snape punish you. McGonagall wasn't as easy to make leave. "Headmaster Snape you must realize she was just doing what she thought right. He was making them use the curse on their fellow classmates!" she says exasperated. "Enough, I will deal with Miss Johnson. You may go." He says looking back down at the things the cluttered his desk. She gives you a sad look before leaving you alone with him, in his office, again. "Sit Down Miss Johnson." He says formally. You take a seat in the dark red chair that sat in front of his desk. "Now tell me what happened." He says finally looking up at you. You didn't see the Snape that had come out last night. He was the Headmaster, and you were the disruptive student. "Carrow called on a girl to use the cruciartus curse on someone of her choosing, when she failed to pick someone he used it on her. Then I shouted for him to stop, and he didn't. After he was done he called me down and asked Draco to use it on me. He did, it wasn't very good, so Carrow decided to use me as another example. After he was done, he said I could now try to curse Draco, but instead of cursing him I turned on Carrow. And then McGonagall came in and then Alecto, and now I am here." You say calmly. "Is Amycus okay?" he asks slightly amused. "He's alive." Snape cracked a smile. "You do know I should punish you, using an unforgivable curse on a Professor is unheard of." "Now it's heard of." You say icily. Snape's smile lessens, and it turns into a frown. "I told you last night this place is not safe." The look in his eye from last night was back, like he somehow cared what happened to you. "I have to be here. I do not understand why you keep bringing that up. I have to be here." You say coldly. "50 points from Ravenclaw." Snape says returning to the papers on his desk. "If he hurts another student I will do it again. I won't stop." You say standing up. "I wasn't finished." He says pretending like he didn't hear you. "And you will now be practicing Dark Arts with me. That way you will be far away from Amycus Carrow." You just stared at him. He was just looking down at the papers, like what he had just said didn't infuriate you to no end. "Um, Thank you sir but I can take care of myself." You say coldly. "Oh I am not worried about you. Carrow will not be able to run any sort of classroom environment with you in it." He shifts his papers, like he was looking for something. What were you going to do? Be alone with Snape? While Carrow played with your classmates emotions, and tears them apart one by one?? "If you talk with Carrow about certain limitations in his classroom, then I will not be any trouble." "I will talk to him, but you are still going to have your class sessions with me." He says finally looking up at you. The fierceness in his eyes caught you off-guard. You knew you would have to do as he said. It was not a request. "Whatever." You say walking towards the door. "And another 15 points from Ravenclaw for what you are wearing." You turn around slowly. He was looking at you, his eyes narrowed. "Should I dress up as a nun tomorrow? Will that make it better?" you ask angrily. "It would be a start." He replies actually cracking a smile. "You're going to have to deal with other guys wanting me Headmaster, whether I dress like this, or not." A deep shade of red engulfs his face, but you leave before he could say another word.

Standing outside his office you lean against the door, breathing hard. Second time you spoke to him in four months, and you had barely lost your cool at all. Of course now you wanted to go back in there and use the Cruciartus curse on him. Or maybe you didn't. You couldn't even think straight as you head off to Transfiguration.

"What happened?" Luna asks during dinner. You had not had the time to talk the entire day seeing as Professors were already swamping you with homework. "I now have to take Dark Arts with Snape, and Ravenclaw lost a whole bunch of points because of me." "That sucks about having to be stuck with Snape." Luna exclaims. "You have no idea." You mutter under your breath. "Dalton, about earlier.." you hear turning around, Draco was standing there, this time by himself. You interrupt him, "Don't worry about it, but if it was anyone else but me that you were supposed to curse I might have hurt you." You say coolly. He shifts uncomfortably, "Well thanks for not using me as your venting post." You just smile wickedly and nod. He smiles and walks away. "You seem to be on a lot of people's minds today." Luna says. "What do you mean?" you ask taking a bite of chicken. "Well almost everyone is talking about you. The girls heard how you stood up to Carrow, and can't seem to shut up about it while the guys, well they heard about it but they also heard about what you look like." She says chuckling. "You'd think I came back a completely different person." You say swallowing. "I think you did Dalton. At least a little different." She says giving you a big smile. You just chuckle and continue eating.


End file.
